Never Drink before Requests
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Cana enjoyed drinking, this was not a rumor but fact. What happens though when after a night of washing away her insecurities she wakes up on a train heading to a strange request. Will these events allow the holder mage to keep her mind? Or will she slowly start to bend to forces she can't begin to understand. CanaXOc


**PA: So a while ago I put out a AN saying that I had a Cana story in the works, here it is. It features a character I have been working on for my own personal story, the first few chapters may seem a little strange but if you are able to stick around with it you may find it as enjoyable as either Fallen or Black Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Cana Alberona was a rather successful mage a Fairy Tail, her only issue may have been her drinking habit, even still that did little to put her back, four years in a row she had been nominated for the S-Class trails meaning she had skill to make up for her habits.

Last night had been pretty bad, Lisanna was back from some other world apparently and the guild celebrated with their usual gusto, because of this she was nursing a rather bad hangover and currently riding on a train with no real clue how she got there, in her hand was a strange request.

It was a well-paying job for the removal of a cursed item from a man's land, the reward was quite large plus she got to keep the item if she so desired... or at least that is what she could make out from the roughly put together request. She looked down at her clothing and sighed, apparently dressing herself had not been on her lists of things to do, a blue bikini top and brown pants were all that covered her very desirable body.

Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left starting from a prominent high fringe. At least that is how someone would describe her normally, right now she felt like crap, her hair looked like crap, and her mouth was all dry and furry. With a deep yawn she tried to straighten it out as much as possible, a gentle knock on her carriage door though stopped any efforts.

"Miss we are approaching your stop," A young male called from the other side, a small groan left Cana's throat, his voice was _really _loud.

"Thank you, for reminding me," Even though she could feel her head throbbing in protest she was able to respond loud enough for the male on the other side of the door to hear her, his loud footsteps being the only thing that let her know he had left.

Looking down at herself she sighed, "It's going to be one of _those_ days isn't it?

* * *

She hadn't been far from the truth, after getting off at her stop she headed straight for the nearest coffee shop, only for the server to burn the milk, things just were not working out for her today, while it was disgusting she needed the pick me up to try to ease her way into this bad day.

That was not to happen though as a boy handing out flyers bumped into her and spilled her drink, she bit down harshly on her lip to stop the scream that wanted to erupt from her mouth.

Now she got to experience a nice trip to the washroom, only to find they were out of paper towel. She was close to throwing her hands into the air and cursing this day for ever coming to fruition.

Her skin now damp and burnt felt rather uncomfortable, she made another stop to pick up some mints, somehow nothing went wrong in the store she entered, nor did anything attack her after she left, she quickly looked down and found that it was indeed mints that she had purchased and let out a relieved sigh, placing one gently on the tip of her tongue.

With a bit more spring in her step she entered the clients house and was quickly shown to the 'cursed' item.

In the centre of what seemed to be some eerie dungeon was a white ring with a few red rubies adorning it a hazy black cloud seemed to be spewing out of it, strangely she felt drawn to it, taking a few steps forward and passing harmlessly through the cloud without even noticing.

She bent down and picked up the ring examining it between her fingers as the cloud slowly entered it again hearing gasps of shock and delight from behind her. The client was some snobby businessman but he knew better than to tamper with something that was magic related, at least that is what Cana figured.

"Y-you did it?" The question snapped Cana out of her thoughts as she turned around to see his greased hair still slicked back along with a suit that seemed to cost as much as a small house covering his rather feeble body.

The brunette nodded absently, not entirely sure what had happened. She just acted on what her body was telling her to do. "Thank you very much, here is your payment, now please take the ring and leave!" the man all but screamed forcing the money into her hand and quickly pushing her out of his house, not wanting that _thing_ on his land anymore.

Looking down at the ring in her hand along with the amount of cash she had acquired for such a simple job, she could nearly forget the crude way in which she awoke this morning, "You have caused quite the bit of trouble haven't you?"

_"Hmmm? Did I?" _

Cana froze simply staring at the ring in her fingers no longer bothered by anything else, "Did you just talk?" She waited for a time but got no answer, it must have just been her mind playing tricks on her she mused, thankfully she was only a few hours away from Magnolia, in all honesty she just wanted to go back to sleep.

A frown married her face though, the ring was clearly expensive, but it wasn't the price of the ring that was stopping her from just throwing it away, could it be the fact that the curse was still present and she didn't want to risk it falling into anyone's hands?

A sigh left her mouth as she sat down in the train carriage, she would just have to let things run their course for now. She placed the white ring into a safe place in her bag and ordered some food, it was just supposed to be something to tied her over, it was a well prepared sandwich with a little bit of salad and ham between the pieces of bread.

Slowly she raised it up to her mouth and opened her mouth wide, _"Wow, you are actually going to eat that crap?" _And promptly froze again, that strange voice ringing in the air around her, she placed the bread down and the plate despite the protests from her stomach.

"Ok seriously show yourself?!" Normally she could be quite patient, but whoever this was that was playing a trick on her had gone a little too far for her current self to deal with, she was sleep deprived, felt like crap and had a pretty bad start to the day.

Again she got no response, instead vouching to just pick up the sandwich and take a deep bite, chewing a few times before swallowing, _"That's actually disgusting to watch... your poor mouth, don't even get me started on how your stomach must feel, do you always fill it with such crap?" _

Her brow twitched as she continued eating, _"Oh so now you pretend that I don't exist?" _A second twitch, she finished her small meal and gave a content sigh, _"So do you have any food for me? Or are you just another greedy human?"_

"For heavens sake will you shut up!" Her yell attracted the attention of some of the other passengers, she raised her hands in defeat and gave a small sigh, "Sorry, its just been one of those days," She spoke softly getting a few nods of understanding as she sat back down, slumping into her seat.

_"Anyone ever told you that you're noisy when ya wanna be?" _

* * *

The treatment had continued the entire way back to magnolia, a nearly five-hour trip and she was reaching her breaking point, this all started after that weird thing with the ring this morning, the curse was real all right and now she was stuck with it.

She stormed into the guild and sat in her regular stool, slamming her hand down and a drink was quickly placed in front of her, she brought it up to her mouth and took a deep swig feeling it quickly coat her throat.

_"Oh you're a drinker? Well its not like you could be completely rotten." _The voice taunted her, she pulled the ring out and slammed it down on the counter, glaring at it intently, "Are you going to answer my questions now?"

_"Oi toots, stop staring at me would ya?"_

"ANSWER MY QUESTION YOU STUPID THING!" Her outburst attracted the attention of Mira and the Master, both of whom looked over her questioningly.

_"What's with the midget?" _It spoke in a flat tone, neither seeming amused nor disappointed.

"Cana-chan are you okay?"

"Oh Master... sorry its just I swear this ring keeps talking to me, I know it sounds crazy but it was something I picked up as a request reward... its last owner thought it was cursed and I am beginning to think the same."

_"I ain't cursed, I was calling out... that old man couldn't hear me... much like those you surround yourself with." _

Cana looked at Mira and the Master pointing her fingers at the ring, "Did you hear that?" Her question received two shakes of the head and she let out a frustrated sigh.

_"Only you can hear me... what masterpiece shall I play?"_

Cana rose a brow staring at it intently, "You can play music?"

"Cana?"

_"I know a few songs... why you interested?"_

"That's the first time you have answered a question of mine ya know?"

Mira and Makarov shared a look with one another, "I think she is ignoring us Master..."

_"Eh really? I am pretty sure... answered all your questions."_

She could hear a confused tone in the way the ring spoke, "Could it be that I can't hear you fully then?"

She waited a few minutes but got no reply, dropping her head against the table, she proceeded to finish her drink and sat with a deep frown etched onto her face.

_"OI CAN YOU HEAR ME!" _Her hands shot up to her ears to cover them, its yell was more painful than she could imagine.

"Yeah I can hear you. Do you know how loud you are?" A pained expression on her face as she slumped into her stool and rested her head against the counter.

_"If you want to hear me properly, place me on your finger but be careful of...make sure to avoid that when you wear me or we could be in trouble."_

She frowned deeply as she pushed the ring back and forth, "Wait what do I need to avoid?"

Her question never received a response, she thought about placing the ring on her finger now, but quickly tossed it aside, enough weird things were happening around the guild, she didn't need to add this to it, let alone she didn't even know what its warning was.

* * *

Cana made sure to drink her fill before staggering to her apartment at Fairy Hills, leaving an envelope filled with enough jewel for the next few months, she was still playing with the ring in her hands, it hadn't spoken since it tried to warn her back in the guild. Her left hand fumbled around with the keys to her room, pushing the door open and kicking it shut behind her.

She placed her bag down on a chair and looked at the ring in her hands, absently kicking her shoes off and getting ready for bed, stripping off her daily clothes and getting into a loose muscle top and short shorts, "is there anything you need to tell me before I do this?"

Actually she had no idea why she was even going through with this in the first place, what if it is some evil blood sucking ring that wants to steal her soul? She gave a small chuckle for that thought, the booze clearly having an effect on her thought process. With a deep breath she placed it over her right middle finger, for a few seconds nothing happened.

Then it started a blinding pain shot through her hand as the ring clamped tight, she desperately tried to pry it from her finger but found it wouldn't move, not even an inch. Then everything turned black and she fell over onto her bed.

* * *

"Oi can ya hear me now toots?"

Those words seemed to draw her awake. Her hand slowly reaching up and grasping at her throbbing head. Whatever she was lying on was rather comfortable, slowly she opened her eyes and found a pair of silver ones looking down on her.

She screamed and jumped up watching as he skillfully moved out of her way, seemingly gliding through the air as he moved back, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ah, so you can see me now, but can you hear me?" His voice was actually pretty soft when she thought on it a little more.

"I-I can hear you? are you t-the ring?" She received a small nod for her question, the action caused his short and spiky black hair to flop around with the action. He gave a small foxy smirk that really brought out the slits in his eyes, a strange glimmer passing through for only a moment.

"Yeah I'm the voice from the ring, what did you expect?" He brought a finger up to his mouth and rested it on his lips in a thoughtful manner.

Cana slowly nodded as her eyes wandered, taking in his chiseled chest and the small V near his waistline that was so very attractive,t hey quickly snapped back up to look at his face, "Y-you're naked?!"

"Oh, I can clearly see that the reason you can hear me is because of your skills of observation..." The man drawled out, he noticed her eyes kept drifting down below his waist line and chuckled, "If it disturbs you that much picture some clothing on me."

"Things don't work like that?!" Retorted the woman but when his face didn't waver she did as he suggested with a red hue on her cheeks. A pair of tight black jeans covering his bottom half with a band of underwear showing just above the cut of the jeans, "Ok maybe they do work like that?"

"What no top?"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk... so I decided to give myself some eye candy," That was a fair reason, at least in her mind... plus he was quite yummy and had this almost exotic feel about him, maybe that was from his pointed ears though?

He pulled a chair up from nearby and sat it in front of her bed its back towards her as he leaned his arms and head on its top, his foxy grin in place, "Not as long as you would think, your name is Cana Alberona, your mother passed away and your father is Gildarts of Fairy Tail, the very same guild you are apart of..." He stopped there when she recoiled defensively

"How do you know that?!" She hissed out and glared deeply at him looking for something she could use as a weapon, that option was thrown out the window as she saw him slowly lift her bag into the air.

"If you hadn't have been drunk when you placed the ring on, I wouldn't have been flooded with the thoughts that you try to hide from... you think you would bring him shame as his daughter. I can help with that if you will help me with something... what do you say Cana?"

"Is that what you were trying to warn me about?"

"Nope, didn't try to warn you at all, just wanted to test your resolve, see if how I was acting would get on your nerves, while it did and thoughts did pass through your mind you never once went to get rid of me, I am sorry for deceiving you but it was needed for what I am going to ask."

Cana paused him by holding up her hand, "First up, don't do that again, if you need help just ask for it like a normal per- uh never mind... Secondly what is your name? I don't want to always refer to you as 'Ring Dude' that might seem weird after a while, thirdly how can you help me get stronger? Finally what do you need help with?"

He rose his head a little and took in how she had wrapped her blanket around her form, "My name? That is something you will need to come up with in time, for now though... just call me Securus, it is a phrase from a much older language. If you let me, I can funnel some of my strength into your human body, not to mention for the time being I can be used as a blade. One that mage Erza would surely kill to get her hands on. Finally I would like for you to kill Zeref or assist me in doing so..." His tone ending his statement in a grave manner while Cana rose a brow at what he said.

"Zeref died a very long time ago." Cana stated carefully feeling her way along her words.

"Yes and I am just a simple ring..." Retorted Securus with a bored expression, "Zeref is alive and because of his crimes so long ago, I am the last of my kind... I merely wish to avenge my people."

"Y-your people? You're not human?"She questioned nervously shifting back a little.

Securus twisted his head a little and looked at her strangely for a moment, "No I am First Born, the race before humans, your relics and artifacts depict us in a heavenly fashion," He let two large black feathered wings spread from his back.

"A-angels?"

"If that is what you wish to call us, though I would call us First Born, it is up to interpretation. For example you can call yourself a mage, while I could call you a monkey flicking its hands around," He stated bluntly letting his wings retreat into his back.

The brunette placed her hands up defensively, "I get it, you're First Born... so is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"Will you accept my offer? That is all that is left really."

Cana nodded her head and watched as he walked forward placing his hand out, she mirrored his action and took his hand, "I will help you to the best of my ability Securus."

"Then wake up."

* * *

**PA: Apart from its rather short length, what did you think of the intro chapter, I know it might seem strange that Cana would do something like this for someone she had just met, but if we take a look back through the anime and manga, the members of Fairy Tail seem to always go above and beyond the expected, I wanted Securus to play on that along with the need she has to prove herself to her father.**


End file.
